


Freunde

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Freunde

I watched Marco and Simone on the dance floor. Her long white dress spread out against the floor behind her. He held her at her hips, his arms securely around her. It was the dance, the first dance at their wedding. I watched the two of them together, wishing that I could film this, but it was too dark, and it just would not be the same watching it through a tiny phone screen.

A girl sat down beside me, holding down the bottom of her dress which threatened to slip upwards. At first glance, I was sure that I did not know her. She must have been a friend of Simone’s. I knew pretty much everyone that Marco did.

“Do you love him?” she asked, giggling softly under her breath as she spoke to me. She pulled out her phone and flicked to a page before showing it to me. “I follow you both on Instagram. Your friendship is really cute, I just thought, that maybe I should ask the question.”

“Haha, no. We are just friends.” I said, laughing to myself. That thought of hers was absurd, but one that a lot of people had probably had too.

“Then I’m wondering why you are staring longingly at them then.” She looked at Simone, then back at me.

“It’s nothing like that, I’m not after his girl. I’m jealous of what he has, not who he has. He’s a successful footballer with an amazing life and now a gorgeous wife.” I tried to explain, sighing into my hands as I covered my face with them.

“Ah, you’re lonely. Join the club.” She held her hand out to me. “I’m Cassandra by the way, my friends call me Cassie.” She then flashed me this incredible smile and for the first time that Christmas Eve, I felt warm inside.

“Well, I think we should cure each other’s loneliness.” She beamed at that, then stood and grabbed my hand.

“Let’s go dance.” She suggested, tugging me by the hand.

I half leapt from the chair at her encouragement and followed her onto the dance floor, holding onto her hand tightly as we weaved around the couples that had now joined Marco and Simone who were too lost in each other to notice that others had joined them.

We found a place to dance, not far from the happy couple and I slid my arms around her slender waist, holding her tightly. For the first time that evening I realised that she was wearing a yellow dress, which made her look like a really adorable banana.

*

That night we laughed and danced together until no one could dance anymore, my feet felt like they were going to fall off by the time we stopped. We had a few drinks at the bar for a while after that. Marco and Simone had disappeared to spend their first night together as a married couple, and I didn’t blame them for sneaking away to be together.

Cassie was in such close proximity and had become 100% more attractive to me since I had met her, now that I had spoken to her, found out her interests and about her personality, I was more enthralled than ever.

She was laughing at a joke I had told, her hands tucked beneath her thighs as she leant close to me. In the heat of the moment, I grabbed her cheeks and pressed my lips against hers.

~

Christmas Eve – Two years later

“Marcel!” Cassie shouted to me. I tumbled through the door, roses in one hand, and a box of chocolates under my arm, covered in snow from outside, my beanie hat almost sliding down over my eyes.

“Help!” I shouted.

A very pregnant Simone came to my rescue, taking the chocolates from me.

“You shouldn’t have Marcel, you know I have been craving these like crazy.” She laughed, as she took them.

“Be nice.” Marco said as he came into the hallway, wrapping his arm around his wife. “We’d better be going any way, we have to meet the mid wife at home.” He rubbed Simone’s belly gently as they smiled at each other.

Cassie then came through and Simone handed the chocolates to her.

“Aren’t we lucky to have such considerate men? Good luck sweet heart.” She kissed Simone on either cheek as they said their good byes. I said good bye to Marco, wishing that the two of them would hurry up and leave so that I could get Cassie alone for our anniversary. Marco probably had something up his sleeve for theirs too.

*

I sighed in relief as soon as the door shut behind them. Cassie laughed at me, rolling her eyes.

“It’s Christmas, they’re just being good friends to us.” She went past me, bumping into me playfully as she went past. She was wearing a Christmas jumper which had a reindeer on the front, and a pair of patterned leggings. She went to the sofa and flopped down onto it.

“Maybe I had something important to do that couldn’t wait for them to leave.” I crossed over to her and sat beside her, pulling her legs into my lap.

“Oh yeah, we have that gingerbread house to make!”

*

Despite her protests, I had made Cassie leave me to do the cooking and I was doing a good job of it while she was taking a bath and getting dressed.

I was wearing a suit, with an apron on over it so that I didn’t get anything down it. The apron was one of those novelty ones that you can get from the BVB shop, it looks like the home shirt so it makes it look like you’re wearing a kit.

“You look really cute wearing that.” Cassie peaked around the doorframe as she watched me take the chicken out of the oven. I had roasted it with a leek, bacon and cream sauce which smelt amazing to me.

“You look really cute in that dress, how was your bath?” I asked, looking adoringly at her.

“It was very nice with the luxury bath stuff you left for me, with my roses in a vase in the bathroom, candles, and then I came out and found this in a box.” She twirled, showing off the dress I had bought for her.

“I made a good choice.” I smirked. She came over to me, slung her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. “Careful, our dinner will get cold if you do that.”

*

As soon as we were finished with the meal, I made my move, pretending to have dropped my fork under the table, I crawled beneath it.

Unsuspectingly she asked me if I was alright, and if I’d founded it, topped off with ‘have you hit your head and been knocked out.’

I crawled out from under the table on her side with a huge soppy grin on my face, before getting onto one knee.

“What are you doing, you massive idiot?” she asked.

“Well you know we met this time two years ago at a friends’ wedding, and we owe all our happiness to them…I thought our anniversary might be the perfect time to, to- ask you to marry me.” I pulled the ring box out of the pocket of my jacket, and opened it before her.

“Marcel! Yes! I can’t believe I asked if you were in love with Marco when we met!” She teared up as I slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her hand gently.

“Aren’t you glad I wasn’t?”


End file.
